warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silent Prophecy -Book 1-
'''-ALLEGIANCES-' CLOUDCLAN '''Leader: '''Whiskerstar- Black tom with silvery white whiskers '''Deputy: '''Poolcloud- Tan tom with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Milkshine- Milky white she-cat with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Bluepaw-Dark grey she cat with blue eyes '''Warriors: (Toms or she cats not nursing kits)' Brownpelt: Heather colored tom with green eyes Owlfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Sharppaw: Clearfeather: Tan colored she cat with yellow eyes Poppylegs: Ginger she cat with golden eyes Yellowpelt: Grey she cat with yellow eyes Ebonyclaw: Black tom with white patches Goldenfur: Golden she cat with blue eyes Foresttail: Russet colored tom with piercing blue eyes Snowtuft: White tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Orangepaw) Redskies: Dark ginger tom with dark green eyes Swiftrunner: Black and grey tom with green eyes Gingerstripe: Golden she cat with icy blue eyes Spiderleg: Grey tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Batpaw) Cricketleap: Light brown with green eyes Strawfur: Tan tom with yellow eyes Watereyes: Light grey she cat with white patches, and blue eyes Mudclaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes Stonetail: Grey tom with yellow eyes Apprentices: (Cats who are 6 moons or older, in training to become warriors) Sharp-paw: Dark brown tom with glazing blue eyes Orangepaw: Dark grey she cat with amber eyes Batpaw: Small black tom with blue eyes Queens: (She-cats expecting kits or nursing kits) Pinetail: Brown she cat with grey eyes (Kits Shadekit: Dark grey almost black tom with green eyes. Russetkit: Light brown tom with a ragged pelt and amber eyes.) Leopardpelt: Black she cat with amber eyes (Kits Songkit: Light grey and white she cat with amber eyes. Tigerkit: White and grey tom with green eyes) Elders: (Cats who retired from warrior duty because of old age, or injury) Shadedpelt: Dark grey tom with amber eyes Rainpelt: Old black and white she cat with yellow eyes SKYCLAN Leader: '''Rainstar- Light grey tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: Lightwing: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: 'Grasspool: Grey she cat with forest green eyes '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Badgerpaw: Black and white tom with yellow eyes '''Warriors: ' Silverears: Dark grey tom with light silver ears Nutwhisker: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes Gooseflight: White tom with blue eyes(Apprentice: Owlpaw) Stonetooth: Grey tom with yellow eyes Minxwhisker: White she cat with blue eyes, and grey patches Ravenpelt: Dull grey she cat with green eyes Barkface: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes Leaftail: Light ginger she cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Smokepaw) Icewing: Pure white tom with dazzling green eyes Stripedbelly: Brown tabby with amber eyes( Apprentice: Littlepaw) Spottedpelt: Speckled grey she cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Greypaw) 'Apprentices: ' Smokepaw: Dark grey tom with clouded green eyes Greypaw: Dark grey almost black tom with blue eyes Littlepaw: White she cat with grey paws Owlpaw: Ginger tom with green eyes '''Queens: Darkheart: Black she cat with green eyes (Kits Applekit: Ginger she cat with green eyes. Lionkit: Dark ginger tom with green eyes) Moontail: Pale she cat with green eyes Elders: Woodclaw: Brown tom with green eyes 'STORMCLAN' Leader: '''Prariestar- Dusky brown she cat with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Oakpelt- Dark brown tabby with green eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Silverwing- Light Grey she cat with white ears and blue eyes '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Foxfoot- Dark red she cat with yellow eyes '''Warriors: Wrenflight- Light tabby with yellow eyes Greenpool- Grey tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Thrushpaw) Flametail- Ginger she cat with dark green eyes Featherfur- Brown she cat with white dapples (Apprentice: Mudpaw) Gingerbelly- Orange she cat with amber eyes Blackclaw- White and black tom with all black paws (Apprentice: Brightpaw) Runningrabbit- Pale tom with dull blue eyes Peachfur- Light ginger tabby she cat with green eyes Mistylegs- Light grey she cat with blue eyes Fawndapple- Brown she cat with yellow eyes Fireheart- Dark ginger tom with green eyes Mintleaf- White she cat with diamond blue eyes Locustcall- Black tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Thrushpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes Mudpaw- Black tom with dark yellow eyes and white ear tips Brightpaw- Orange and white she cat with green eyes Queens: Ferndapple- Grey tabby she cat with blue eyes (Kits: Whitekit- Pure white she cat with green eyes) Elders: Loudbelly- Old grey tom with amber eyes Croakingtoad- Brown tom with dappled white tail Sweetbriar- Orange she cat with grey eyes ~PROLOGUE~ Pale moonlight shone through the trees, dazzling the heathered ground with it's prominent glow. A dark figure slinked silently through the underbrush, it's ebony ears perked in warning as the ferns rattled up ahead. Another shadow stepped from the undergrowth, and mewed and uneasy greeting. "Evening Whiskerstar, I've been expecting you." The grey tom croaked. "Rainstar, where is the truce you promised!?" The other clan leader growled with impatience, not being so lighthearted. With a sigh the Skyclan leader stepped back, revealing two bundles of light fur at his paws. "That's it? Two kittens!?" Whiskerstar hissed furiously, for he was expecting something much greater. Rainstar narrowed his light amber eyes, unsheathing his dagger-like claws. "They are my own, you asked for something that would be difficult to give up!" The swift tom hissed. "But if you don't want them, I guess-" "Wait!" The irritated Cloudclan leader shot him a glance, as wicked as claws meeting a scruff. "I will take them, in return ... ten moons of peace." Rainstar nodded in agreement, and watched as the ebony tom swoop down and grab the two kits like a hawk, wincing as the youngest squeaked in protest. "Please be careful!" The Skyclan leader pleaded, taking a step towards the shadowy tom. Whiskerstar flashed a look at Rainstar, his green eyes blazing. "Don't tell me how to treat my clan! They are mine now, you have given them up in order to save your stupid clan!" A wicked smiled formed across his broad face. "And don't even try to come and confront me about it!" And with that Whiskerstar snapped back around to the moor, and slinked into the dense ferns that guarded Cloudclan's territory. '~CHAPTER 1~' Leaf-fall was just beginning to welcome the forest, greeting the clans with a shortage of food and bone chilling temperatures. The crisp, Autumn air was filled with the sweet aroma of the blossoming apple orchards in the nearby twoleg place, sending ripe fruits to hungry voles and mice. The moor was starting to turn valid colors of brown and orange, no longer having the sweet green they used to provide in the spring. As dawn approached cats emptied their cozy nests, stretching and filling the clearing in the early morning's rays. Songkit lay in her nest of pine needles and straw, absorbing the unusual warmth of the nursery. Opening one of her dark amber eyes she realized she wasn't tired anymore, but had a desired empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. The nursery was still dark, only a couple of light beams leaking through the spaces of the weaved brambles of the the den's walls. Standing to her paws she stretched, ignoring her muscle's scream of protest, still containing the stiffness of sleep. Smacking her lips she yawned, and turned to her half asleep brother in the nest adjacent to her's. "Come on Tigerkit, I'm hungry." The light grey and white she cat mowed softly, but sharply, hoping to wake her sleepy littermate. Without waiting for an answer Songkit shuffled out of the nursery entrance, squinting into the large burst of light that surrounded her as she stepped out of the shade. The smells of different cats reeked through the area, opening her senses a little wider as she tried to identify every cat in her clan. Poolcloud, the Cloudclan deputy, ordered cats out into groups to patrol and mark the borders. Russetkit and Shadekit were playing by the entrance of the clearing, pretending to attack one another in the midst of battle. Whiskerstar sat with Stonetail, the two exchanging whispers and watchful eyes to the rest of the clan. Songkit heard small footsteps coming her way, and was finally joined by Tigerkit. Songkit could almost imagine the prey that awaited her, the soft, tender meat, made her mouth fill with moisture just thinking about it. As she was slowly making her way to the fresh-kill pile, a paw jabbed in front of her, blocking Songkit's exit way. "Where do you two think your going!?" The oldest two kits in the nursery, Russetkit and Shadekit, questioned, stepping in front of the two grey siblings. Songkit shrugged and tried to step past Russetkit, but was stopped by Shadekit's battle warning cry. Before she could move she was shoved to the ground by an invisible force, pushing her face down into the dust. "Your going down, you puny Skyclan warrior!" Russetkit's defining hiss came from on top of her. Songkit pushed with her hind legs, trying to get the dark velvet tom off of her, but her efforts were futile. She felt a flicker of pain scorch her ear, and realized Russetkit was tugging on her ear with his small, sharp fangs. Songkit hissed and reached up through a small gap between the two, and smacked the older tom with her small paw, right on the forehead. Russetkit shook his head and got off Songkit, hissing with annoyance. "Whatever, your no fun to play with anyway. Come one Shadekit!" Russetkit mewed, brushing past Tigerkit, and nudging Shadekit in the shoulder. Songkit hissed to herself, and turned to face Tigerkit. "There just a bunch of stupid kits!" Tigerkit just shrugged, ignoring Songkit's amber gaze. "They are kinda fun to play with..." Tigerkit mewed softly. Scowling, Songkit walked off without him, almost wanting to cuff her brother's ears. Songkit looked around the dusty clearing, trying to find something to do, forgetting about her hunger. She looked over to where Whiskerstar sat, and was surprised to find him already looking at her. Whiskerstar turned and said something to Stonetail, then they both got up and padded away to join another patrol. Still mesmerized by Whiskerstar's emerald green gaze Songkit shrugged it off and decided to do something else, like watch some apprentices do battle or hunting moves. As another burst of chilly wind pulled at her short fur she could already tell the sunny day was already ending, and the absent cold, dismal day was just arriving. She watched as Orangepaw pinned Batpaw with a triumphant growl, her tail flicking like a snake in the rocks "Wow!" Songkit squeaked in surprised, stepping towards the two apprentices. "Can you show me how to do that?" She asked, imagining herself performing the move. "Sorry Songkit, your too young!" Batpaw mewed, sounding unenthusiastic, tossing Orangepaw off like a piece of prey. "Just be happy your clanborn, and don't have to be a tunneler!" Orangepaw smirked walking off with Batpaw to join the hunting patrol. Tunneler....? Songkit echoed, watching Orangepaw's dark grey fur disappear along the wild ferns and weeds. She had no idea of what a tunneler was, but she did know where to go to find out. The elders will tell me! '' Songkit mowed, marching towards the elders' den. ''They always love telling other cats about their legends and stories.